Damnatio Memoriae
by Lils White
Summary: Ella brillaba con toda la rabia de Gryffindor y él portaba la astucia de Slytherin. Cuando ella luchaba por la justicia, él nadaba en la oscuridad; cuando él salió de la oscuridad, ella ya no creía en la justicia. Estaban destinados a ser enemigos. Conjunto de drabbles.
1. Prólogo

_Si Harry Potter me perteneciera no sería una tránsfoba de mierda. Ups._

* * *

**DAMNATIO MEMORIAE**

**(Condena de la memoria)**

* * *

Os voy a contar la historia del hombre que salió de la oscuridad y la mujer que cayó en ella.

Uno es recordado como un héroe, a pesar de haber matado en el nombre de la magia hasta que el pelo se le tornó blanco y su conciencia decidió florecer por primera vez.

Otra es recordada como un monstruo, a pesar de que luchó por salvar vidas hasta que le sangraron las manos y se le rompió el corazón.

Se odiaron al momento de conocerse, como un reflejo en miniatura de aquellos a los que admiraban.

Uno se llamaba Merlín y fue a Slytherin, donde atendió a las lecciones del mismísimo Salazar con el arrobo y las ansias de aprender de un chico pobre que no había tenido la oportunidad de leer un libro en su vida.

Otra se llamaba Morgana y fue a Gryffindor, donde siguió los pasos de Godric con la actitud de un cachorro perdido que por fin ha encontrado un hogar. El escándalo la perseguía, como la hija bastarda que el Rey de Inglaterra tuvo en secreto con una hechicera, pero Morgana aprendió a usar la varita y aprendió a usar la espada, y nadie se atrevió a hablar más.

Se odiaron al momento de conocerse, y continuaron odiándose durante toda su vida, hasta el último día.

En el último día de sus vidas, se amaron.

* * *

**Damnatio memoriae: **Era una práctica de la antigua Roma consistente en condenar el recuerdo de un enemigo del Estado tras su muerte. Se eliminaba todo cuanto recordara al condenado: imágenes, monumentos, inscripciones, e incluso se llegaba a la prohibición de usar su nombre. Muchos emperadores también se vieron afectados por esta práctica.

**Nota:** Esto solo planea ser un conjunto de drabbles sobre la vida de estos dos y su tormentosa relación. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por no dejarlo inacabado. ¡Cualquier comentario es bienvenido!


	2. Ab initio

**AB INITIO**

**(Desde el inicio)**

* * *

La primera vez que llaman bastarda a Morgana tiene cuatro años y no entiende el significado de ese sustantivo.

Vuelve a la choza apartada del pueblo donde vive con su madre, con los puños llenos de tierra y las mejillas rojas del frío, pero con ramillete de flores que ofrece a su progenitora con una sonrisa desdentada, antes de preguntar:

—Madre, ¿qué es un bastardo?

Su madre se echa llorar.

La segunda vez que le dicen bastarda, Morgana se lanza sobre ellos y los araña hasta hacerlos sangrar. En el pueblo la llaman "la niña salvaje".

En Hogwarts, nadie se lo dice a la cara. Es una niña brillante, protegida de Godric Gryffindor, así que los nombres feos se susurran siempre a sus espaldas. Morgana está demasiado ocupada sintiéndose orgullosa de su rápido aprendizaje para percatarse.

Hasta que en la sesión de duelo de una tarde vence de manera patética a un compañero de Casa llamado Cadogan. Es un inútil, y ella es demasiado buena. Levanta los puños sobre la cabeza y lanza un grito, celebrando su victoria, cuando lo escucha murmurar entre dientes a sus amigos:

—No me puedo creer que haya sido vencido por una bastarda, soy un miserable cagalindes*…

Morgana ve rojo, y cuando vuelve a entrar en sí, Cadogan está en el suelo y ella está encima pegándole puñetazos mientras llora. Se detiene un momento —_¿cómo ha llegado ahí?_, _¿dónde ha dejado su varita?_—, confusa, pero no tiene tiempo a reaccionar cuando ve movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y alguien le lanza un hechizo que la hace salir disparada.

Acaba echa un manojo en el suelo, todavía desorientada con su entorno. Puede escuchar a la gente murmurar a su alrededor, los gimoteos de Cadogan de fondo, y unos pasos que se acercan con suavidad. Cuando consigue centrarse un poco y levanta la cabeza, un chico con una túnica verde le ofrece su varita.

—Una bruja nunca debería atacar sin varita —le informa con tranquilidad.

Morgana la recoge de su mano, desconcertada. La cara del chico le resulta familiar, pero no logra ubicarla.

—Aunque más que una bruja parezcas una bestia salvaje —añade, como si se le acabara de ocurrir—. Imagino que no se te debe culpar, dado tu sangre de bastarda; vuestros impulsos son difíciles de controlar ya que nacéis de la lujuria.

Morgana siente la ira calentarle las mejillas, pero todavía se encuentra demasiado disipada para reaccionar. Está mareada, y _no entiende_ cómo ha acabado pegando a Cadogan, por qué no simplemente le lanzó una maldición o le gritó algo.

El chico de la túnica verde la observa con la cabeza ladeada, pero el interés en sus pupilas se apaga cuando ella se limita a emitir un balbuceo extraño.

—Oh —murmura—. Decepcionante.

Se va sin decir adiós, y Morgana se queda un rato sentada en el suelo, sintiéndose humillada y perdida.

Es más tarde cuando lo recuerda.

El chico se llama Merlín.

* * *

***Cagalindes: **Insulto antiguo; persona melindrosa, cobarde, poco o nada dada a correr riesgos ni aventuras.


	3. Ex nunc

**EX NUNC**

**(Desde ahora, hacia el futuro)**

* * *

Salazar y Godric intentan matarse el uno al otro la noche que el primero abandona el castillo.

Hay gritos y maldiciones, y un poder tan antiguo como el tiempo saturando los patios del colegio y dejando a todos sus habitantes sin respiración. Merlín siente a Cadogan temblar a su lado —lo sigue a todas partes desde que le quitó de encima a la protegida de Godric, como si quisiera ser su amigo aunque Merlín no tenga ningún interés—, pero él no tiene miedo. Percibe el poder en el aire y quiere avanzar un paso para acercarse más, para hacerlo suyo.

No es lo bastante estúpido para intentarlo, claro.

Rowena acaba interviniendo, furiosa, y Helga mantiene a los estudiantes a raya con cara desear echarse a llorar.

Salazar recoge sus cosas para no volver.

Es noche cerrada —tiempo de licántropos y monstruos, de oscuridad y huidas—, y todos han sido conducidos a sus habitaciones a la fuerza, para alejarlos de la pelea de los Fundadores. Pero Merlín conoce demasiado bien el castillo para no poder escaquearse, e intercepta a Salazar en la puerta.

—Llévame contigo —le dice, con una seguridad y confianza que no son naturales en un niño. No usa el _vos_, porque nunca lo ha hecho. Siempre ha sido irreverente con las normas de cortesía y a Salazar siempre le ha resultado gracioso.

Los ojos de Slytherin, letales desde su pelea con Godric hace unas horas, parecen ablandarse al evaluarlo.

—No puedo, chico. El sitio al que voy no es adecuado para niños.

—No soy un niño normal.

Y es verdad, ambos lo saben.

—No —asiente Salazar con una inclinación de cabeza—. Pero sigues siendo un niño. Tu lugar está aquí, aprendiendo y convirtiéndote en un gran mago. Hogwarts necesita a alguien que les recuerde que _yo tenía razón, _que ningún _sangresucia_ podría ser tan brillante como tú.

Le revuelve el pelo al pasar por su lado, en el primer contacto real que han tenido desde que lo acogió bajo su ala, y Merlín siente que el corazón le da un vuelco.

—No te decepcionaré —le dice a las espaldas de su maestro.

Él no se vuelve, pero Merlín casi puede sentir su sonrisa —como cada vez que da una respuesta correcta en clase—, y el rubor le sube a las mejillas.

—Sé que no lo harás.


	4. Procul negotiis

**PROCUL NEGOTIIS**

**(Lejos de los negocios)**

* * *

A Morgana le llega su primera sangre el día que cumple catorce años.

No hay gritos, ni miedo, porque siempre supo lo que esperar; ha visto cómo todas sus amigas pasaban por el mismo proceso. Recoge las sábanas manchadas y las lleva a lavar mientras el resto del castillo duerme, con la tela mágicamente absorbente que le ha dejado Ophelia ajustada bajo el vestido.

El cielo brilla con los primeros despuntes del sol mientras ella hace su camino hacia el lago. Ha intentado un hechizo limpiador, pero nunca ha sido su fuerte y las mayores todavía duermen. Ophelia le dijo que esperara a que despertaran, que no paseara sus sábanas sangrantes por los pasillos, que era inapropiado. Morgana le había guiñado un ojo.

Hay una razón por la que quiere salir del castillo.

Es por eso que Morgana pasa el lago de largo, y continúa hacia el bosque tarareando por lo bajo. El vientre le pincha, como le advirtieron que pasaría, pero no es nada que no pueda soportar.

Solo tiene que dar unos cuantos pasos hacia el interior del Bosque Oscuro* cuando se nota observada. Con cuidado, se arrodilla para dejar las ropas sobre el suelo, y espera. Un ser con aspecto de hombrecito arrugado y diminuto se asoma por detrás de un árbol:

—¿Qué es lo que buscas, hija de Reyes?

Morgana intenta dirigirle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Vengo a realizar un intercambio de servicios.

El hombrecito, un elfo del bosque*, se deja ver por completo, y Morgana trata de no ruborizarse ante su desnudez. Los elfos nunca llevan ropa, lo que le permite verle las marcadas costillas y las rodillas temblorosas. Morgana aprieta los puños. Los elfos son seres poderosos, pero cuya magia es sometida a una estricta regulación; solo pueden conseguir cosas para ellos mismos a cambio de un intercambio equivalente. Ellos te dan una cosa, tú les das otra; ellos te hacen un servicio, tú les haces otro. Es una norma que ellos mismos habían impuesto sobre su magia después de las catastróficas consecuencias de La Guerra de Elfos de hace quinientos años. No pueden usar su poder de otra manera.

Pero eso también significa que alguien tiene que reconocer su existencia y buscar su ayuda para que sobrevivan.

El elfo la observa con desconfianza.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Estas sábanas completamente limpias.

—¿Y a cambio?

Morgana mueve el manojo de telas para mostrar un pastel de manzana. Helga le dará un buen sermón si algún día descubre que lo ha robado de la cocina, pero merecerá la pena.

Los ojos del elfo se iluminan, y Morgana casi puede sentir su hambre por algo que no sean insectos y hierbas comestibles que encuentra por el bosque.

—Trato hecho.

Morgana vuelve al castillo con unas sábanas relucientes y la sensación de haber hecho algo bien.

* * *

***Bosque Oscuro** = Bosque Prohibido.

***Elfo del bosque** = futuro elfo doméstico. Quería mostrar cómo vivían antes de ser esclavos de los magos y cómo acabaron siéndolo (eso planeo mostrarlo más adelante).


End file.
